Klaine's grand adventure
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Klaine is about to go on a grand adventure with cheating, misery, forgiveness and of course music!
1. Forever and Ever is a very long time

Forever and Ever is a very long time

When Blaine arrived at Kurt and Rachel's apartment in New York he was all ready to tell Kurt what happened between him and Eli. When Rachel opened the door he could hear: "The bear was called Winnie the Pooh. And together, they had many grand adventures in a remarkable place called the Hundred Acre Wood. But the grandest and most extraordinary of all those adventures was still to begin."

"Are you watching Pooh's Grand Adventure?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes! Kurt's in the living room."

Rachel pulled Blaine into the living room where Kurt was on the couch. He smiled when he saw Blaine and said

"You're just in time for the best part of the day!"

Blaine smiled and said

"And what time is that?"

"When you and me becomes we."

Blaine grinned and then fell into a serious look.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something."

"Is it nice?" he asked

"Not exactly"

"Then it can wait."

Blaine then realized Kurt thought he was still quoting the movie. He decided to play along.

"It can? For how long?" he asked

"Forever and ever."

Blaine then began to sadly sing:

**Forever and ever, is a very long time Kurt**

Kurt grinned and continued the song

_Forever isn't long at all  
When I'm with you_

_I wanna call your name, forever  
And you will always answer, forever  
And both of us will be  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever_

**I wanna stay like this, forever  
If only I could promise, forever  
Then we could just be we  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever**

**Forever and ever  
Is a very long time Kurt  
**_Forever isn't long at all, Blaine Warbler  
When I'm with you_

_I wanna be with you, forever  
I want you right here beside me, forever_  
Blaine smiled. He couldn't break his heart right now. He was really happy.

**One thing you should know  
No matter where we go  
We'll always be together**  
_** Forever and ever**_

Blaine watched the rest of movie with Kurt and Rachel.

"Well Kurt." He said yawning "I should get to my hotel."

"Alright Blaine, but first thing tomorrow morning you come over for breakfast deal?" Kurt responded

"Deal." He turned to leave "Oh Kurt," he turned back "If there ever comes a tomorrow where we're not together remember, you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"I always will."

"Good."

Then he retired to his hotel. There was always tomorrow, or the tomorrow after that or the tomorrow after that. The bad news could wait. Forever and Ever.

**Author's note**

**Or for two days.**

**Chapter 2 has depressed Kurt fair warning.**

**Everything belongs to either FOX or Disney.**


	2. Wherever you are

Wherever you are

Kurt lay in his bed curled on his side. He'd been like this since Blaine broke his heart. He remembered his last happy memory with Blaine, when they watched Winnie the Pooh together. He began to sing a song from it:

_Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out  
Come out  
Wherever you are_

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me

I need you to come here and find me  
Cause without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you just for a while  
But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you

Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you

I use to believe in forever  
But forever is to good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far

I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are

Wherever you are

By the end Kurt was crying. He really missed Blaine but he had hurt him so bad. He was so confused about what to follow his heart or his head.

The next morning…

"Kurt, it's time to get up!" Rachel called

Kurt walked into the dining room still in his PJs.

"Not going to work again?" she asked

He nodded

"Kurt this can't go on forever you need to move on."

He looked at her.

"I can' still love him."

"Then forgive him!" she cried "It's almost as much your fault as it is his!"

Kurt looked at her confused

"You pushed him away! Ignoring his calls and missing Skype dates. No wonder he ran to Eli. He gave him the attention he didn't get from you. I would've done the same thing in his position."

Realization hit Kurt's face

"Oh my Barbara you're right! I have to go to Lima right away!"

Kurt quickly packed some clothes and bought plane tickets online. He flew to Lima to make up with Blaine.


	3. Everything is right

Everything is Right

When Kurt arrived he checked the time on his phone. It was 3:30.

"Blaine would be at Glee Club." He told himself

He rented a car and drove to McKinley High School. When he got there he went to the choir room. When he entered everyone stared at him.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" asked Finn who was in front of the kids.

Kurt looked at them and didn't see Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked

"He hasn't been at school." Sam replied

"Yeah not since you broke up." Tina added

"Thank you." Said Kurt

He walked out. Finn followed him.

"Why are you looking for Blaine?" he asked

"I'm ready to forgive him." Kurt replied

Kurt got in his car and drove to Blaine's. He knocked on the door and got no reply. Then he opened the door with the key that was under the mat. He remembered this from when Blaine forgot his house key once. When he walked in he found a note from Cooper on the table. It read:

Blaine,

I went to the store to pick up some groceries. I'll be back by 4. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Remember: Courage.

Cooper

Kurt went and knocked on the door to Blaine's room.

"Blaine can you open the door?"

"GO AWAY KURT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!"

Kurt walked away from the door and called Cooper

"Hey Kurt, didn't know you were in town."

"Cooper come home now! I think Blaine's going to do something stupid. He locked his door so I can't get in!"

"I'll be there soon." He replied and hung up

Kurt quickly texted Finn and Sam to come over quickly.

"Blaine, please open the door please."

"No Kurt, you'll just try to stop me. I don't deserve to live."

"Of course you deserve to live. He need to live if you die do you know how people will be affected?"

"Who? No one cares about me not even you!"

"Of course I care about you. So do the New Directions old and new. Brittany especially. You know what will happen if she loses one of her "dolphins" ? Bad things. The Warblers care and Cooper. You know what killing your self will do to him?"

Then Cooper ran in followed by Finn and Sam. Kurt held a finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"They do?"

"Yes, so much Blaine. Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to forgive you for what happened with Eli."

"You are?"

"Yes, Blaine I miss you so much. I can't move on. You're the only one I love Blaine and no one else can take your place in my heart."

Then the door opened. Blaine came out and hugged Kurt.

"Thank Barbara!" Kurt cried "I can't lose you Blaine. If I did I'd go nuts."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Kurt responded enthusiastically. When they were done Blaine hugged Cooper.

"I'm so sorry I went suicidal on you Coop."

"It's okay Blaine. Everything's alright now." He replied rubbing Blaine's back

When he released Blaine he smiled at Kurt.

"I know a song we can sing. Kurt you begin."

Kurt smiled and began:

_The sky is perfectly blue  
The clouds are perfect too  
And here I am with you  
What could be more right?_

Finn smiled and sang the next line followed by Sam

**A quest has come to an end**

_And home's around the bend_

_And here you are my love  
What could be more right?_

All together they sang

Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right, right now!

_Bees are buzzing around_

**We're on familiar ground  
And look at who we've saved**

_What could be more right?_

Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right!

_Top to bottom!_

Everything is right!

Cooper sang Owl's line.

_**Thank goodness Kurt saved him!**_

Everything is right!

_Perfectly, wonderfully, totally_

**Silly little Kurt!**

Right now!

Blaine and Kurt kissed again. They were finally happy again. As the song said: Everything is right.

**Author's note**

**As always everything belongs to FOX or Disney. **


End file.
